Accidents Happen
by patchoulli
Summary: What happens when innocent slip-ups becomes more?


Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

It never fails that when you want to go to sleep every sound imaginable can be wakes you up. The ticking of my watch, dogs barking in the distance… my best friend breathing as she sleeps on me…

Wait, what?! The last one is new for me. Not so much the fact that I am sleeping with my best friend. I mean we sleep together all the time, but not "sleep" together. Well, maybe that is the problem since this time there was "sleeping". Earth-shattering, mind blowing, oh my god where have you been all my life naked "sleeping"!

We were just supposed to talk. How did I get myself in this situation? And how would I get myself out?

* * *

"Maura!"

Maura stilled herself as Jane came crashing throughout the Morgue doors. She was working on a body when she heard Jane clomping through the halls. She had prepared herself for Jane's arrival which always came with a flourish and a disregard for the delicacy of Maura's work.

Maura placed a clamp to mark her work and looked up at Jane with a sigh and steeling her features.

"Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jane was a little taken aback at Maura's greeting. She knew to be cautious when Maura used the sweet voice and called her Detective. "Uh, Hey. Nothing. I guess I was just a little excited. Sorry."

" And what has caused this excitement?" Maura moved around the table removing her gloves and placing them in the hazmat bin. She washed her hands at the sink and glanced over her shoulder as she dried them with the disposable hand towels. While turning at the counter, she began putting on hand lotion and noticed Jane watching her.

Jane's eyes followed Maura as she did her little routine. Deftly removing her gloves and gliding over to the sink it was like Maura was floating. The manner in which she scrubbed her hands seemed odd to Jane since she was wearing gloves.

She watched as Maura's smoothed the lotion along each finger, but then quirked an eyebrow subconsciously as the doctors movements seemed to stop in mid stroke. Jane wondered why Maura's hands stopped moving. Looking up she caught the doctors stare.

Maura was watching Jane with a confused but amused look. It seemed as though Jane's brain was on auto pilot and Maura couldn't tell exactly what Jane was thinking. She could tell however that whatever it was, Jane had not planned on it. When Maura caught her eye, Jane's face and neck became very flushed.

"Why do you do that?" Jane said clearing her throat. Nodding her head towards the sink.

Maura was now thoroughly confused. She finished with the lotion on her hands and leaned against the counter. "Why do I do what?"

"Wash your hands after wearing gloves?" Jane said standing in front of Maura and looking at her hands. "i mean you wear the gloves, and sometimes you double glove, so nothing gets on your hands…"

Maura stared at Jane as she talked. This was the nervous rambling Jane always accused Maura of. Maura just watched with a small smile.

"…But then you wash them as though you are going into surgery. Then with the lotion! You message each individual finger…"

"Jane"

Jane looked up at "Yeah"

Maura held her hands out and Jane involuntarily took them into hers.

Maura looked at their hands. "I do it for you. I like for my hands to be soft and smell nice when we are together. When i wear the gloves, the powder inside makes them feel grimy as my hands sweat."

"You do it for me?" Jane said as she rubbed Maura's palms.

Maura looked up at Jane "Well yes." Maura realized how that sounded and quickly added " as well as anyone I come into contact with. But mostly you because we spend so much time together. I know how you feel about eating food out of the dead people fridge, I doubt you would want to be touched by someone who has had heir hands in said dead people." Maura said with a smile.

"i guess you have a point there. Your hands always do smell nice; Considering."

Maura and Jane held each others gazes for what most people would consider too long.  
Maura knitted her brows and pulled her hands slowly from Jane's. She broke the silence while walking towards her office. "So back to the issue at hand. What has caused your excitement Jane?"

Jane followed her to the office, When "Oh, I… Shoot why did I come down here?" she slouched into the chair by the desk.

"I don't know Jane, that's why I'm asking." Maura said standing behind her desk chair.

Jane shot Maura a look, "Very funny wise guy." Jane quickly sat up, "Oh wait, thats it! Some guy was sitting at Barry's desk. I mean really!? well i gave him a piece of my mind. The nerve of some peoples kids!"

"Jane i doubt he knew that the desk belongs to..belonged …used to belong to …"

Jane watched as Maura had a mini panic attack thinking about Frosts' desk. She stood up and went to Maura's side.

"Maura, hun i'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up to upset you." Jane gently rubbed circles along Maura's back.

"No, Jane I know. I'm fine. It's all still fresh thats all. I should not have tried to minimize your feelings."

"Hey, come here." Jane said holding her arms out to Maura.

Maura dabbed at her eyes and went into the hug as Jane kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't think you were trying to minimize my feelings Maur. I know you deal with things different that I do. I go all 'bull in a china shop'. " Jane laughed "That's why I'm glad I have you. You calm me down. I know that guy probably didn't know about the desk. I just took it out on him."

Maura held onto Jane tightly. Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her hands up and down Maura's back trying to comfort the doctor. As they held each other, Jane went to kiss the top of Maura's head just as Maura went to look up at Jane.

Their lips met and both women flinched in surprise. Maura realized Jane was not pulling back and her eyes fluttered closed as she marveled on the softness of Jane's lips. Jane tightened her grip on Maura.

Then there was a knock on the Door before it opened.

"Dr. Isles I brought the lab results…oh, ok…i'll just leave these on the couch and see my way out. I was never here…"

Maura opened her eyes ad caught the wide eyed frantic look of Jane. She turned her head and watched as Susie backed out of the room locking the door. It all happened so fast.

Maura was still in Jane's grip and as she placed her palms on Jane's chest and could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Jane"

"No. " Jane said squeezing her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and loosened her grip on Maura. She took the doctors hands from her chest and placed them at Maura's sides.

"I need to get back upstairs. The guys don't know where I am."

Maura could tell Jane was shutting down. She walked to the couch and picked up the folder Susie dropped. "Right. I need to finish up my autopsy and get my findings out on this report. Maybe we can meet tonight for dinner? It's Friday."

"Yeah, sure. Let me see how the day goes."


End file.
